


When the stars fell for the moon (Destiel)

by SatanSpawnedNougat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel is the god of the stars, Dean and Castiel are gods, Dean is the god of the moon, Drabble, Gods, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanSpawnedNougat/pseuds/SatanSpawnedNougat
Summary: This is the story of how the stars fell for the moon and always followed him across the night sky.





	When the stars fell for the moon (Destiel)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mikhailov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikhailov/gifts).



> Previously posted on SPN Animo and kinda written for someone :)
> 
> I kinda wanted to try something new with this one and wrote a drabble in a more 'narrative' way of storytelling. Idk about it tho lol

At first, the stars only were in the sky during the day, hidden by the sun’s radiance. It’s the way how everything has been for a very long time. That is, until one day the god of the stars - Castiel - lost track of time and missed the setting of the sun. Normally he went after Sam - the sun god - when he left the sky again, but not that day. He saw the dark night sky for the first time - and the lonely moon god who inhibited it every single night. All alone without anyone to keep him company. 

Which formed the start of the tale of how the stars fell for the moon and started to join him high in the sky every single night. 

When Castiel first gazed upon the moon god, he had been taken back. He had heard about him of course - Sam has mentioned his elder brother once, but Castiel had never met him in person before. 

Most had their attention focused on the sun god, who apparently was the most radiant of them all. Their heads turned as they followed the golden-smiled god around. But not Castiel. His attention had been captivated by Dean; who was much more distant compared to his brother and who had a different kind of light. Silver to Sam’s gold. 

But there were only very few who knew that silver was actually rarer than gold. 

Castiel still remembered Dean’s shock upon realizing he wasn’t going to be alone that night. “Who are you?” The moon god had asked to him as his green eyes burned through the night like a lonely lighthouse in the storm. Yet his voice was gentle and more curious than anything else. 

“My name is Castiel,” he had replied. “I am the god of the stars. Have you always been alone like this?” 

Dean has seemed surprised at his question. Castiel wondered if he had ever talked with anyone before. “I never knew differently,” Dean replied, “I parted from my brother, Sam, since a very young age.” 

“Would you like me to keep you company tonight?” Castiel asked with a gentle smile, shuffling around nervously. 

“I’d love that,” Dean said after needing a moment to get over his shock. 

That night, the moon and the stars lit up the night sky together for the first time. Their combined radiance and beauty like nothing ever seen before and taking away the breath of those who gazed up that night. 

It wasn’t much of a surprise to learn that Castiel returned to the night sky every time the sun had set to keep Dean company and to share his light. And when Dean left so that Sam could take his place again, Castiel followed him and gladly fell with him. 

Dean showed him the beauty of the night. The tranquility and peace hanging over the sleeping world below them. Castiel grew to love and appreciate the night, yet he never loved anything as much as he loved his moon god. Whose smile even turned his own stars to shame.


End file.
